Wall of Curses
The Wall of Curses is a Doommode boss and is a much harder version of the Wall of Flesh. It inflicts many debuffs on the player and is the main theme of the boss. Unlike it's Pre-Hardmode counterpart, it does not activate a new mode. It is fought in the Underworld and summoned with a Cursed Eye in the Underworld during Doommode. Behaviour The boss acts very similar to the normal Wall of Flesh, as it speeds up and deals slightly more damage the less health it has and follows the player across the Underworld. It is faster than regular Wall of Flesh to catch up with the Player's many mobility items, especially wings. In Expert, it does something similar to Expert WoF in that it gets incredibly fast at low health. Projectiles Every eye fires seperate projectiles - * Top Eye - Shadowflame Projectile * Middle Eye - Expert Flamethrower, Master Mode Cursed Flamethrower, Ichor Stream * Bottom Eye - Cursed Flames, Frostflame What every projectile is and the debuffs they inflict: * Shadowflame Projectile - A hostile projectile similar to the one from the Shadowflame Hex Doll. It inflicts a buffed version of Shadowflame that takes away 30 life per second. * Expert Flamethrower - Expert exclusive projectile similar to the Flamethrower weapon that inflicts a buffed version of On Fire that takes away 40 life per second. * Master Mode Cursed Flamethrower - Master exclusive, similar to previous but inflicts buffed Cursed Flames that takes away 50 life per second. * Ichor Stream - Shoots an ichor stream, inflicts buffed ichor that takes away 35 defense * Cursed Flames - Self explanatory. Inflicts buffed cursed flames that takes away 35 life per second. * Frostflame - Frost version of the Cursed Flames projectile but inflicts a buffed Frostburn debuff that takes away 37 life per second. All of these debuffs bypass any accessory or potion that provides immunity to debuffs, unless the Wall of Curses has been defeated before. Phases In Expert and Master Mode, the boss has a second phase in which the Flamethrower, Frostflame and Cursed Flamethrower are available. All damage dealt by WoC is increased by 10% (15% in Master) in the second form. It starts at 40% health, or 920,000 (Expert) / 1,380,000 (Master). Speed and defense is also increased. If in Master Mode, the boss has a 20% chance to inflict Curse for a couple seconds if hit by it directly. This bypasses the Nazer and any of its upgrades. Drops * 40 True Cursed Flames - 100% * Wall of Curses Trophy - 10% * Wall of Curses Mask - 14.29% * Expert Mode Treasure Bag - 100% * Expert Mode exclusive item - Cursed Heart - 100% Notes * While it may seem like a harmless Wall of Flesh resprite, the Wall of Curses is incredibly difficult for the stage it is fought at. Trivia * The Wall of Curses is heavily inspired by Masochist Mode from Fargo's Mutant Mod, which makes Wall of Flesh shoots Ichor and Cursed Flame projectiles. Category:Doom Mode Boss Category:Boss